Recently, small camera modules are widely used in various industrial fields. Particularly, the small camera modules are widely used in IT industries such as smart phones, tablet PCs, gamers, CCTVs, and automobile industries. The camera modules widely used in various industries may largely include a lens incident on by an outside light, an image sensor module converting the light incident from the lens to a digital image or a video, and a housing accommodating the lens and an image sensor.
The lens of camera module may generally have a structure exposed to outside in order to receive the outside light.
When the lens of camera module is exposed to outside, an outside and an inside of lens may be wetted by moisture or may generate frostiness during wintertime. When the lens of a camera module is wetted or is generated with frostiness, a light having passed the lens may be incident on an image sensor by being distorted due to moisture or frostiness to greatly decrease the quality of image of video. In order to inhibit this phenomenon, a technique to inhibit formation of moisture or frostiness on a lens must be developed.
The conventional art to inhibit the generation of moisture or frostiness on a lens may include the Korean Laid-open patent No.: 10-2010-0019676 (Feb. 19, 2010) entitled a “vehicular camera”. The vehicular camera has a structure including a transparent conductor arranged in a thin film type on an outermost lens surface and a control wiring electrically connected to the transparent conductor. However, the transparent conductor for vehicular camera suffers from disadvantages in that the transparent conductor is formed on a surface contacting an outside air, and as a result, a heating efficiency is greatly reduced due to the outside air, and the transparent conductor is easily damaged by contact with outside objects such as cleaning tools and car washing to be resultantly weak to durability.
Furthermore, the coupling relationship between the transparent conductor and the control wiring is important in the vehicular camera, which is because a camera mounted on a vehicle is applied with a repetitive vibration and shock whereby the transparent conductor and the control wiring can be easily separated.
However, the abovementioned vehicular camera according to the Korean Laid-open patent No.: 10-2010-0019676 (Feb. 19, 2010) simply discloses a teaching that the transparent conductor and the control wire are electrically connected but fails to disclose in detail that the transparent conductor and control wiring of heterogeneous materials and of difficulty in electric connection are electrically connected.
In sum, the vehicular camera suffers from disadvantages in that the transparent conductor is contacted to an outside air, and the transparent conductor and the control wiring are very weak in electric connection to thereby provide a low durability and reliability of product.